


Again With the Roses

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Tour of Japan [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, I love Mamoru, I love Tuxedo Kamen, but crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finds an unusual ally while fighting in Juuban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again With the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Again With the Roses?  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/BSSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Author's notes:** Set after season seven of Buffy; the comics aren't taken into account. Set loosely after 'When I Opened the Door.'

Buffy arched one slim eyebrow at the _rose_ sticking out of the ground where she'd just been standing- and snorted. Seriously. Who threw _roses_ as a _weapon_? As she followed the path of the flower back to its starting point, she had to suppress further laughter. Standing on top of a streetlight was some guy wearing a tuxedo for crying out loud, a mask on his face and a huge cape billowing in what he probably thought was a manly fashion. All she could think was that Dracula had pulled off the look _way_ better.

"You-"

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that thing!" The vampire she'd been fighting was standing several feet away, having jumped in the opposite direction as Buffy to get away from the oncoming projectile, and was glaring up at the newcomer with a derisive scowl.

"The-"

"Awww, is the little vampire afraid of the flower?" Okay, so she thought it was pretty lame too, but any chance to make fun of her opponent.

"How-"

"You see what that thing did! It cracked the pavement!"

"Well-" Buffy yelped as her sentence was abruptly cut off by a flurry of roses this time, almost filling the ground between she and the vampire. Both of them snapped their heads up to look at the interloper again, who for some reason looked almost- _angry_? Maybe he had something to say?

"How vile a creature you must be to feed and prey upon such beautiful young maidens! Their youth is not for you to steal, it is a glorious gift for them to enjoy while they may! I, Tuxedo Mask, will not allow your villainy to continue!"

The cape was billowing again in some imaginary wind; that or it was only blowing at Mask-guy's altitude. Being so high would explain that horrendous speech. Maybe it was making him light-headed?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," she muttered, sharing an incredulous look with the _vampire_ of all people. Her opponent shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm not from around here, although I've heard some pretty weird stories about this district." The vampire's eyes went a little glassy, and Buffy could have sworn she saw drool at the corner of his mouth and a rivulet of blood coming from his nose. "Heh heh. Supposedly there's these really cute girls who fight here in short skirts!"

"Ewww… Gross, what are you, some kind of pedophile?" She scrunched up her nose in disgust, then pulled out her stake. "I am so not going to let you run into any poor girl like that!"

"Citizen, wait! Let me take care of this monster!" God, he was speaking again, and telling _her_ to wait? Obviously he didn't know who he was talking to! Buffy rolled her eyes, getting ready to attack despite his warning, but he beat her to the punch. The vampire looked as shocked as she felt as there was suddenly a rose through his heart and he was crumbling away to dust.

Okay, so the roses weren't useless. Apparently flower stems counted as wood? She'd have to file away that tidbit of information for later. Shaking her head, she turned to address Mr. Flower, only to find that he was already gone. There wasn't even a blip on her spidey-sense to tell her that he'd even been there.

Japan was turning out to be a really _strange_ place. Maybe she'd call back home and get Giles to send another slayer out here instead. This place just really gave her the wiggins.


End file.
